1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvement in the way vehicle elevating apparatus is constructed and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevating mechanism or vehicle service racks have been constructed for many years in a way that requires moving the separate pieces and parts to a job site and then going through the tedious process of fitting the parts together in a final assembly which must then be operated to determine if the parts fit as intended and perform the task of raising and lowering a vehicle, usually the heaviest vehicle permitted.
It is very important to be sure that the lifting motion of a pair of runways which support the right and left side wheels of a vehicle is coordinated to equalize that motion so the vehicle will remain substantially level. Usually, elevating apparatus is provided with a fluid pressure power source that effects the elevating and lowering motion, and some means is required so the fluid pressure applied to each runway will cause the runways to move up or down substantially the same amount so that no tipping of the vehicle can result. Fluid flow pressure systems require some means to establish equality of motion to the runways.